


Shy love

by PagieCake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, mohawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagieCake/pseuds/PagieCake
Summary: Connor is shy, especially around you... especially if he is in love with you.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Shy love

It was one of those days when Connor came home with a sad look on his face and right after he found his bow stormed off to the forest. You as his fellow assassin could figure out what probably happened. The bear-like, kind-hearted male was really self-conscious and it didn’t really help him when he tried to court some lady from town. He was very romantic and all, he wanted to feel something deeper than friendship. But Connor, being shy and also a native, never seemed to have luck with the girls. He told you about that a couple of times, but you couldn’t offer him any tips in this case.

You could only imagine how badly he was rejected again. With a deep sigh, you decided to wait sometime before going after him. Exactly an hour passed, so you grabbed your cutlass sword and hidden blade. Only having a slight idea where he could be you began your search at Achilles’ grave. He wasn’t there. Nor at the river or out in the nearby forest. He could be easily just hiding from you, he might need more time. You headed back to the manor when somebody from above called your name.

“I’m here (y/n)…” It was Connor, he sat at the edge of a cliff his legs carelessly dangling in the air.

“Oh god, Connor I thought I’ll never find you today” You sighed and with a swift move climbed up next to him.

“If what I’m thinking of happened just come home, we can talk about it”

“We talked about it already” he murmured, his hand over his mouth a bit as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“She probably wasn’t your future wife, there is a girl out there only waiting to meet you”

“But where?”

You couldn’t answer to that, lifting his mood was harder than you thought.

“Even Achilles said” he uttered silently again “it’s better to be a Spaniard than to be a native in these times”

“I think your future lover will not care about your skin color at all” you gently grabbed his copper tanned hands. “Go back to the manor and forget about this for a while. Don’t try to court someone this hard, at the right place and at the right time you’ll meet your true love”

“But isn’t this what men do at my age? Court… ladyes?” His puzzled look told you everything. He wanted to follow the traditions that colonial man brought with them from overseas, he badly wanted to fit in.

“You are not like the most man and now hush. Go home.”

Connor shrugged like you didn’t answer his question at all and jumped from the cliff then helping you down like a true gentleman. His mother taught him to respect woman, however, his efforts mostly went unnoticed. But not for you.

The walk back was nice, you talked with Connor about everything except his recent problems, trying to make him forget for a while. Both of you agreed that resting for a few days wouldn’t hurt, the revolution almost ended and your help wasn’t needed that much anymore.

Days passed in peace. Connor found himself not caring about the girls from town anymore, however, a new love made his heart heavier than ever before. It was because of you. He found himself adore your presence more than anything after you spent more time together. Your laugh, your smile, the way you talked to him made him flutter with butterflies in his stomach. No other (girl/boy) made him feel like this. Finally, somebody accepted him as he were. His problem was only his fear of rejection. Your rejection. While looked like you had a good time with him, you never showed any signs of something deeper than friendship. You might not like him at all.

However, he was wrong. You wanted to have a romantic relationship with Connor since the first months after you met. But he seemed to have a greater interest in other girls more than you.

Connor couldn’t make himself to take the first step until Myriam caught him off guard one day. Well, he was sitting on a fence admiring you, while you brushed the horses nearby, unaware his presence.

“Arent you staring at (him/her) Connor?” The huntress sneaked on him with a sly grin.

Connor jumped slightly but remained on the fence, his embarrassment was obvious.

“No, I’m not…”

“Yes, you do.” Myriam laughed. “But it’s alright.”

“You think so?” Connor didn’t expect an answer like that.

“Yes, if you admit your feelings to (him/her).”

“No way!”

The woman seemed to enjoy the situation.

“I think (he/she) likes you too.”

“What?”

———————————

The weather turned colder, the landscape became withe with snow coating it. This winter was harsher than the one before, you felt that deep in your bones every time you stepped out trough the door. Staying inside was a better idea, and Connor agreed with you for once, since the cold didn’t bother him that much and somebody had to hunt for food every day. But now you made an exception and stocked up everything at home in reach.

Connor grew more frustrated over the seasons, now he was sure what he felt was love, nothing less. He delayed his confession from day to day but staying close to you all day without any kind of touch that he desired. He had to know the truth. Could you be able to like him back?

“(y/n)?” One day he finally decided to speak up about his inner battle with love.

“Yes, Connor?” You were sitting on the couch, reading a book about ancient assassins. Altair, one of the greatest masters of the Creed, seemed like a spectacular fighter and leader. Wonder, if he was your ancestor or not?

“Uhm, can we talk about something?”

“Of course, always. You know you can discuss anything with me any time.”

“Well, this might be something different than we used to talk about.” He sat down next to you, hands clutched together nervously.

“No problem, just go on.”

Connor took a deep breath. Now or never, he should just say it out loud and be done with it. Right? Whatever happens. Slowly his palms became sweaty while a snowstorm raged outside.

“Are you alright?” You asked him, seeing his skin getting tinted by the color red and his slightly shaking posture scared you. “Are you sick?”

“No, I just…” _Say it, say it, say it._ “reallylikeyouandthatsall.”

“What?” Pure confusion settled onto your features. “Please repeat that, but be slower.”

Now he has to say it again, Connor thought, once was more than enough.

“I… I just really… like you and that’s all.” At this point he was ready to leave, standing up from the couch and turning away.

“Wait, Connor, wait.” It took you a moment just to realize what he said. You tossed the book aside and grabbed the mans upper arm before he could escape the room. “You can’t leave me alone with this information. You meant what you just said?”

“Y… yes, why else would I said it?” He avoided your eyes.

“Since when?”

“Spring I think.”

“That’s a long time, why didn’t you tell?”

“Because…” Connor finally looked at you a bit desperately, trying to seek out your answer from your mimics. “… I thought you’ll reject me. Like the other girls did.”

You smiled, then gently cupped his cheeks.

“I would never do such a thing, I love you, Connor.”

“ _Konoronhkwa_ (y/n)…”

**Author's Note:**

> Konoronhkwa = Love you


End file.
